


it started with an unlocked door

by kuillsins (EykielAfterDark)



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EykielAfterDark/pseuds/kuillsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eun found a little more than he hoped for when he stumbled into Freud's room. </p><p>(multishipping between phantom/freud/eun) </p><p>so much smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with an unlocked door

**Author's Note:**

> HAVENT PROOFREAD IN A RUSH IM SORRY ENJOY
> 
> EDIT: Okay. I had a great dinner and I'm back. This was inspired by dear Noct who basically texted me the outline for this entire piece. And well, here it is

Eun took a while to come to terms with the bundle of sheets writhing in Freud’s bed.

At first he wasn’t going pay it any heed, though he didn’t peg Freud for a violent tosser in bed, more the kind to sleep light and motionless until the next morning. Staying any more than necessary wasn’t part of his plans either, he just needed to deliver the box of unread letters and reports all marked ‘Urgent!’, then leave.

Yet when some soft, breathy sound reached his ears, it was as though he’d gotten transfixed.

He hadn’t even made it halfway across the room. The box was weighing heavier and heavier in his grip, urging to be put down, but he’d forgotten clean about it. Instead he only knew to watch the pile of sheets, some small part of him finding its awkward, jerky motions strangely hypnotic. Tufts of auburn hair, a gloved hand, bare patches of skin flashed under the white linen, teasing little glimpses of the frenzy beneath.

A corner of the sheets peeled away to reveal a mouth hooked firmly around a shoulder. The jaw muscles tightened and the body pinned beneath let out a quivery, high-pitched note that found its way straight to Eun’s groin. At the same time both moved in unison, one easing to match the other’s whiplash arch. Still graceful in its desperation and the heaving breaths that rippled the delicate V down its midriff —

“What are you doing here?” came a harsh, accusatory voice, followed by a yelp.

Eun snapped out of his trance, spinning on his heel to leave. “Sorry,” he said, feeling his cheeks burn with immense foolishness at having been caught a voyeur to such an intimate moment.

He was about to make it out the door when the man Freud had introduced as the Master Thief Phantom grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the wall. “Don’t mercenaries have any dignity at all?” The blond’s eyes were narrowed and burned like liquid amethyst, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

“I was about to leave—”

“After watching your fill, you filthy little street rat? Is that a common habit in the slums? Spying? Through little peepholes in the walls?”

“Phantom, don’t,” it was Freud’s voice that seemed to snap Phantom from his livid trance. Shaky from both arousal and shock, but once again graced with the weight Eun was accustomed to, not those shapeless sounds that filled the room just moments ago.

“You think I’d play nice with a stranger of dubious origin after he accidentally invaded our privacy and _willingly_ stayed?”

If that was an attempt to wound, it didn’t seem to affect Freud, except to make the mage rearrange the sheets around him. From the corner of his eyes Eun saw Freud pull the linen to cover the skin of his shoulder and its half-ring of perforated red marks.

“Everyone asked me the same thing,” said Freud, with finality. Eun recognised the unmistakable pressure of history lending sternness to his words.

Something flickered in Phantom’s gaze before he stepped back with a twitch of the his lips and an impatient snort of air. Paper crinkled under Phantom’s boots and Eun realised with a guilty pang that he’d dropped the box.

“Sorry,” he said again, quite uselessly, as he knelt to retrieve the papers. Absentmindedly, he realised that Phantom had been swift enough to tuck himself back in his pants and there wasn’t anything more than creases in his uniform to even hint at what he’d been doing earlier.

Something shifted in the air, and it made Freud’s voice go a little throaty when he said, “Phantom, _don’t_.”

“Oh, but I think I need to.”

It wasn’t so much the little clicking noise of a door locked that made him stiffen, but the smile that had slipped around Phantom’s voice.

“You seem to hold your little mercenary in quite high standing. It’s _cute_ , you know, the way you’re so defensive of him.” Phantom’s voice was laced with acid. “Do you think I wouldn’t have noticed?”

“I thought you’d understand,” hissed Freud from the bed, as Phantom squatted to come to eye level with Eun.

“Freud, Freud. Of course I do. Completely.”

A gloved finger snaked under his chin made it impossible to ignore the man any further. He let Phantom tilt his head up, those piercing eyes bore into his, searching for even the slightest signs of weakness. Eun held his gaze steady. Phantom wouldn’t find a hint of it there. He was right, and rewarded with a smile, a slightly appeased one.

“I don’t know if _you_ trust him enough, though?” Phantom patted Eun’s cheek and then got up. “Forget the papers,” he said to Eun dismissively. “Get up and strip.”

Strip? Heat rushed to Eun’s ears. “I really didn’t mean to, I should’ve knocked —”

Freud was indignant. “Now you’re just being unreasonable.”

“No, you’re right. I am being unreasonable. Because I am.” Phantom’s foot tapped impatiently. “You knew better than anyone, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise. Eun Wol, get up and strip, I said.”

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to do, Eun. Phantom, let him pass.”

“Fat lot of chance that’s happening. I reminded you to lock the door just now, Freud. That’s your mistake.”

Through the bickering, it finally sank in. This was Phantom’s test. Absurd, but still a test. Phantom’s prickly, judgemental side first had reared its head when Freud introduced him as the sixth Hero, and now it had appeared once more. It was clear through the insignias he printed on everything, the way he flaunted his name and upbringing, that Phantom took great pride in the way he carried himself and who he chose to associate with.

Now Phantom was demanding intimacy with him, a ‘filthy little street rat’ as Phantom had gracefully chosen to call him, in the name of seeing how much Freud trusted Eun. But it was clear that Phantom was merely testing the waters in that acerbic, imperious way of his, to see if Eun would flee or stay. And if he was even half as possessive as his whole tirade made him sound, Phantom was only interested to know if Eun would get in the way of the relationship he shared with the Dragon Master, or whether Eun would respect the unspoken limits Phantom had drawn around his quarry.

Wordlessly, he got to his feet. The two men in the room fell silent, Phantom’s eyes gleaming and Freud’s mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Freud,” he began, mouth dry and heart racing, “Is it alright if I —”

“It is,” smirked Phantom, shooting Freud a warning glance.

Eun didn’t miss the shiver passing across the skin of Freud’s porcelain arm.

“By gods, Phantom. Can’t you be _sane_ for once?” gasped Freud, but did not protest.

Phantom deftly pulled his scarf off his neck, giving him a sly wink. _You won’t regret lending this to me_ , it said. “Do me a favour and spare the condescending talk, Freud. I get enough from Luminous and Mercedes and I don’t need more of that coming from you.”

Eun was expecting a retort from Freud, but the sight of the scarf bundled around Phantom’s hands made Freud’s eyes widen and turn glassy, lids drooping slightly. As if the fight had simply drained out of him, evaporated into nothing but the tiny gasp slipping past his parted lips.

Phantom gave him another glance. _See? I told you so_ , he smirked, and then turned back. “So, Freud. _Punishment_. For that unlocked door.” There was another shiver running through the mage, stronger this time, and Eun wondered if Freud had always been this easily unhinged, or if he was still aroused from just now. “Hands up and over your head.”

“You’re just looking for an excuse to push me around,” Freud growled, voice lacking any strength for the accusation to carry weight.

“And you’re just looking for one to be punished. Hands up, I said.”

With another cautious glance at Eun, and a swiftness borne only out of eagerness, Freud lay back down on the bed. Phantom chuckled, beckoning Eun over as he pulled the sheets off in one clean tug.

The mage had obediently raised his hands over his head, crossing his wrists in expectation of what was to come. Eun kept his eyes willfully locked on Freud’s, though he didn’t miss the way Freud pressed his thighs together, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks. Instead he studied the blown out pupils of ocean crests and waves that seemed determined to ignore Eun standing there. “Phantom, you —”

“Be silent.”

 _Trust me_ , was the implicit message, and Freud fell still with an even more furious burn across his face.

A quick loop of Eun’s sandy brown scarf around Freud’s wrists and a few knots later, Phantom pulled back satisfied. “There. And don’t you dare touch yourself, Freud.”

Immediately Freud took to testing his bonds, the muscles and veins in his sinewy arms shifting under flawless pale skin. He moved as though he had deliberated each movement long ago, though Phantom’s words made goosebumps prickle all over his neck.

“So, Eun.” Phantom sat down lightly on the bed and gestured for Eun to start taking off his clothes. “Look at this fine lover of mine, so beautiful and so… _wanting_.” He dropped a hand to Freud’s groin, pinky lightly tracing across the base of Freud’s member, and Eun swallowed hard when Freud’s midriff tightened in arousal.

“He is very handsome,” nodded Eun after a while, because he didn’t know what else to say. He slipped out of his vest without poise and draped it over the bed frame. Freud’s eyes flickered momentarily away from Phantom, following Eun’s hand, only to have his attention harshly drawn back by Phantom lightly rubbing along the tip of his cock to coax it back to full hardness.

“Very handsome is a _gross_ understatement, Eun Wol. You should learn to humour me more.” Phantom hummed appreciation when Eun stepped out of his pants and shucked his shirt off. “Oh, my. Mercenary all your life?”

“Yes.” He shivered under their gazes, hungrily and greedily roving over his frame, enough to eat him whole, though Freud’s was fast going unfocused while Phantom’s was far more predatory than was safe to see on a man.

“It shows. Well? What are you doing so far away? You look like you don’t have a single clue as to how this all works. Come here.” Eun stepped closer and silenced the part of him that was urging him to flinch at Phantom’s clearly appreciative touches. “Such a long, white scar here. And your midriff is so finely carved I almost feel a little jealous.” He glanced at Freud. “Especially with the way he’s savouring you.”

Freud tore his gaze from Eun’s torso with difficulty, glancing almost apologetically at Phantom. And that was when Phantom snuck an arm around Eun’s thin waist, pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

Eun forced himself to relax into Phantom’s grip. Phantom was soft and tender and probing against him, nudging his lips apart and slipping in with ease, licking over his tongue and teeth in an almost single-minded hunger.

“Kiss me back, Eun Wol,” whispered Phantom, voice velvety and sultry like air of a humid summer afternoon, and Eun did. He mirrored Phantom’s gentle nibbles on his lower lip, ignoring their teeth knocking, or their tongues grazing each other. Phantom groaned approval when Eun suckled on his tongue, savouring the feel of that pulsing wet organ between his lips.

Phantom slipped a hand into his hair and tugged gently, the two of them separating with a thin sliver of saliva connecting them for a few seconds more before breaking. Eun was surprised to find himself gasping and breathless.

“Cute.” Phantom chuckled, propping himself backwards on his arms. “You’re a virgin. Unless you fuck without kissing. But I have higher expectations of you.”

Eun wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Well. That’s accurate but crass, Master Thief.”

It was then he realised that Phantom had kissed him, long and hard and passionate, in full view of his lover. Freud’s hands were clenched furiously tight around the scarf, knuckles white.

“Maybe I’ll get Freud to fuck you one day.” Phantom teased, making a show of dragging his tongue expertly along his lips. “I want to see you fall apart with a cock up your ass. Hear your mewls and whines.”

“I have no interest in that,” said Eun flatly.

Phantom raised a skeptical eyebrow. “For now though,” he said, brightening as he directed the topic back to the man breathing heavily in bed, “Freud looks like he’s enjoying himself, watching his lover kiss another man. Or is that jealousy?”

Eun guiltily followed Phantom’s hand, one finger circling daintily around the bulbous head of Freud’s cock. Freud’s jaw tightened. Phantom’s hand circled around Freud’s shaft and his other tugged Eun down so suddenly that Eun lost his balance, toppling forward and onto the bed. Immediately Phantom flipped them both around. Their lips were together once more, Phantom's breaths hot and rolling down Eun's cheeks as Phantom pressed him into the bed.

The gasp of pleasure he let out was one he couldn’t bite back, not as he stared up into Phantom’s glittering eyes like the depths of a vast jewel while Freud squirmed just inches away from him, cock gently grasped in the ring of Phantom’s fingers. Eun couldn't help running his hands down Phantom’s back, clinging tightly there as though he might be washed away at any moment.

“Ah,” panted Phantom when they pulled away again. Eun slumped back against the bed, willing his breaths to still. It wasn’t supposed to feel this good. “I see someone else knows to appreciate the skill of a good kisser.”

There was a bulge in Eun’s briefs.

“Let me elaborate.” Phantom grinned, and then Eun yelped as Phantom lowered his head to suck at his nipple.

It felt so wrong, but so sinfully good at the same time that he didn’t know how to react.

“Never played with yourself there before, have you?” Phantom purred, lips around a nub, tongue pressing flat against it between words. The heat from the tight seal of Phantom’s mouth, the wetness and the suction, made something click in Eun’s mind and he settled back against the bed with a sigh.

“Feels good,” he murmured offhandedly.

“It does, doesn’t it. Freud really likes it when you play with his nipples just like this. Such a sensitive body, even more sensitive than yours. Here, I’ll teach you.”

And if it felt good before, it felt even better now. Phantom was lapping gently at his nipples now, lips pressing against the nub as though he was kissing it. This look of utmost dedication and concentration was one Eun had never seen before, and it sent a thrill through him. Without thinking, he fed his urge and carded his hands in Phantom’s locks of spun gold, needing something, anything to touch. Phantom glanced up, smirking as he flicked the very tip of his tongue along the nub, back and forth rapidly.

Just when Eun thought he ought to ask if it was really alright to indulge as he was doing now, Phantom pulled away. “Look, Eun. Freud looks like he’s about to come.”

Eun felt the sudden loss of heat so keenly that it sent a shiver through him, propping himself up on his arms to look. Freud was looking uncomfortably aroused, his cock red and straining, looking so full it almost looked swollen. “Just… just by watching?”

“He always had a wanton streak to him, Eun Wol.”

Freud’s gaze was wide, beseeching and fixed on Phantom’s, silently pleading for mercy. He was clenching and unclenching his hands, squeezing cruelly tight, as though if he stilled for even a moment he might burst from the sensations. Phantom sprawled out beside Freud and Eun caught the relief flickering across his face at getting his long needed attention soon.

“So. Why don’t you show Freud what you’ve learned today?” Phantom purred, and Freud stiffened nervously, all relief vanishing. “A good hands on practical always helps.”

A glance was enough to confirm that Freud was uncomfortable, but so needy that he’d simply follow Phantom’s whims if it meant getting what he needed. Eun crawled gingerly over to Freud, careful not to touch his straining cock. And as a clear sign of warning, Phantom draped a hand on Freud’s heaving midriff and resumed the act of tracing the base of Freud’s shaft with the tip of his pinky.

“I won’t do anything else other than that,” whispered Eun.

Freud’s gaze locked on his, slightly harried, but he gave a tiny nod.

Eun muttered a quick apology before lowering his head, resting a hand gently on Freud’s chest to steady himself. Then he pressed his lips to the hollow between Freud’s angular collarbones, making it as reverent as he could possibly make it, tender and sweet, and Eun swore he felt Freud melt at his touch, the man’s eyes sliding closed.

Phantom smirked as Freud tilted his head back and arched his chest out, silently begging for more contact. Eun was just content to lose himself in the rise and fall of Freud’s ribcage, like little valleys, the two peaks of his nipples rising pink and pert over the plain of his skin. Taking a risk, he dropped kisses down Freud’s chest and quickly settled on the nipple closer to him, glancing up to see how the mage would react.

He dragged the flat of his tongue slowly, so painfully slowly, across Freud’s nipple and something dark, something large and sinister stirred inside him when a tiny sound escaped through Freud’s nose. The nub was already slightly hard from his arousal, but it only hardened further against Eun’s lips and tongue.

How had Phantom done it? He’d sucked and pressed his lips all around it, like he was tasting it, though he could only pick up the salty musk of Freud’s sweat. But beyond that, Eun wanted to look at all the ways he could make Freud squirm beneath him. And the mage soon realised that. The gasps of pleasure soon turned to gasps of frustration as Eun took his time, pressing the nub between his lips, flicking his tongue and lips across the edge, sometimes fast, sometimes slow.

The more he moved the more Freud unravelled beneath him in a mess of soundless writhing and straining. Freud’s arms were tensed, both resisting the urge to bring his hands down to give his cock some relief, and at the same so desperate that he needed to _move_ , in some way, and it seemed that it didn’t matter which way he did.

But It wasn’t enough. Still wasn’t enough. Deciding to take a risk, he nipped the nub, gently, just enough force to sting, just amusedly curious as to how the mage would react. He jerked up in surprise when Freud let out a shaky moan, trembling violently beneath him. Phantom chuckled then, and Freud sagged limply against the bed, minute little twitches breaking out over his skin, with his eyes still closed.

“He likes it a lot. Look at how it’s reacting.”

There was precome oozing out the the tip of Freud’s cock, trickling down the shaft and glistening obscenely in the light. It made Freud’s cock almost unreal, the way the reds shone under that sticky sheen, the veins almost pulsing along the shaft. He yearned to tighten his fingers around it, to feel for himself how it throbbed in his palm, to learn its shape and weight. To see if they shared the same sweet spots. Freud’s eyes were pressed tightly shut, face screwed up in concentration, face red and flushed from exertion and arousal, as though any more and he might burst there and then.

That urge to touch was so unbearably strong. Eun licked his dry lips before trying his luck. Hopefully Phantom would let him. The thief was watching him, hawklike and unblinkingly, but only broke out in a wide smile when Eun glanced at him.

 _Go on_ , he mouthed, inclining his head. For a brief moment Eun wondered how Phantom could stand to watch his lover already so unhinged, at the hands of another man. Then he glanced down and saw the bulge in his uniform pants, and knew that Phantom couldn’t.

Turning his attention back to the silent mage, Eun took a moment to savour the sight of the mage, boneless and pliant on the bed yet strung so impossibly tight, as though thoroughly wrung inside out. Freud’s breaths were forceful, laden with unspent energy as he fought air and sanity back into his body. The recognisable slack of his jaw was one of a man, familiar with being pushed to his limits over and over, yet refusing to bend or break and insistent on taking it all.

Eun reached out, deciding at that moment that Freud was more beautiful than he had first realised.

It was with the ferocity of a lightning bolt tearing through the sky that Freud’s head and shoulders jerked up at his touch. Eun found himself strangely pleased as Freud let out a thin, quivery sound. The man’s eyes were open wide, staring in slight shock at the finger that Eun had pressed to his tip. Eun could feel the wetness clinging to him already, feel its heat through the calluses on his fingers.

Phantom chuckled, idly caressing Freud’s midriff in gentle, soothing motions. “Finally back with us, love?”

“I… I was never gone,” gritted Freud in reply. Eun realised, as Freud let his body relax once more and let his eyes slide shut, that Phantom’s touch alone could calm him. At once he felt both fondly amused and yet strangely guilty that he had trespassed on this sacred ground between them.

He was about to pull his hand away and apologise before making like a bat out of hell, when there came the tiniest of twitches from Freud’s hips. His shaft jerked just a little against Eun’s finger.

Phantom had momentarily glanced at Freud’s expression and was only now turning back, a satisfied smile playing about his lips. Freud’s eyes were open, staring at his shaft, something desperate bubbling in there that Eun couldn’t resist.

Carefully, Eun gently fit his fingers around Freud’s shaft. It was just as hot and just as heavy as he’d expected. Freud’s eyes widened and he let out another strained whine, immediately starting to thrust up into Eun’s hand. The single-mindedness of Freud’s action, so hellbent on getting his relief that he didn’t care how he was coming, it was both unnerving and strangely exhilarating at the same time.

But when Phantom tutted and held Freud’s hips down with a “Now, now, Freud, be patient and let your mercenary handle things”, Eun almost couldn’t resist a smile. Freud gritted his teeth and fell back against the bed, something almost like bitter resignation in his eyes as Eun rubbed tenderly up and down his shaft.

So Eun took his time, finding all the sensitive spots. With the tip of his nail he tickled the sweet spot just under the head of Freud’s cock, relishing the mage’s almost-frantic movements. He traced a vein with his thumb, feeling the blood pulse under there, brushing over the skin faster and faster until Freud tensed up, and then pulled away to watch him fall back after a few futile attempts of straining up for more friction, his cock twitching helplessly in the cold.

And when Freud had calmed down some, with Phantom whispering in his ear and stroking the sweaty skin of his cheek, Eun resumed again. This time he focused on Freud’s balls, tracing over the skin with reverence, finding that if he ran the tips of his fingers lightly along the base, Freud would tense and hiss softly into the silence.

One more thing he hadn’t seen yet. Eun carefully wrapped his fingers around Freud once more, and began to stroke. A slow pace, down to up, thumbing the head, then down, and soon Freud was once again trying to thrust into his hand. Precome was oozing out the opening, more than ever, gathering in pearls before slithering down and slicking his palm and fingers.

A sudden shaky moan caught his attention and he looked up to see Phantom propping Freud up against his chest, the fingers of one hand wedged between Freud’s jaws, already wet from saliva. Phantom met Eun’s eyes, a sly glint adorning them. “He’s usually a lot more vocal… he must be shy, the cute thing. That won’t do now. Come on, Freud. Make those sweet sounds for me.”

Phantom’s last sentence was almost forceful, heavy with authority and underlain by a dangerous ripple promising hell to pay if Freud didn’t listen to him. Almost immediately Freud let out another unhinged, broken sound and it sent a shiver from the top of Eun’s spine right down to the base, where it coiled and made his own cock strain in the confines of his briefs.

“So hot,” muttered Eun offhandedly, not realising that Phantom had heard him and was snickering under his breath.

With more determination now Eun doubled his efforts, pressing and kneading those sensitive areas that had all manners of sounds tumbling freely from Freud’s lips. Glancing up every once so often he saw Freud’s lips open and close as he gasped for breath against the oncoming tide of sensation, his sweet pink tongue lapping at Phantom’s fingers as if it’d give him relief. His hands were now clenched so tight, held over his midriff, and Eun knew he was itching and desperate to fasten his grip around his cock, to speed up the pace.

Freud actually whimpered. The sound made Eun shiver. It was followed by more incoherent noises that Freud fought to get around Phantom’s fingers, pressing down on his tongue. The thief laughed. “Speak up love, we can’t hear you.”

Another groan of sheer frustration before Freud attempted again, but it was all just a mess of jumbled sounds that only served to make Eun want to draw it out, listen to more and never stop.

So Eun just stared at him blankly.

“Come on love,” grinned Phantom, tongue flicking out to lap at the golden ring on Freud’s earlobe. It was clear that Phantom could make out everything. Of course he would, he’d had many rounds of practice. The mage shivered and whined as Phantom slipped another finger into his mouth.

It took Eun a while, but after two more attempts and a thick trickle of saliva down Freud’s chin, he realised Freud was trying to say, “Eun, you’re holding me too tight, I can’t come”, albeit in several fragmented sentences that usually started and ended with moans of his name.

Slowly, Eun slackened his grip. Freud continued to writhe on the bed, hips jerking sporadically, and it only took a few more thrusts into Eun’s hand before the mage hit his limit once again. Eun felt the breath catch in his throat as Freud threw his head back with a watery groan, muscles tensing beautifully before his come spilled all over his hand.

He let go, and caught the towel Phantom tossed him. Freud’s come was sticky and warm on his skin, cooling fast but it burned still. The man was panting, eyes nothing but a faraway bliss Eun was almost desperate to feel for himself.

It was clear from the start why everyone was enamoured by Freud. He was smart but not cocky, charming like a crush, warm like your best friend, comforting like a giant cat in the shape of a human. But it was here, as striking cobalt glittered between dark lashes, with a final satisfied sigh escaped his lips, that Eun fell and couldn’t get up.

“Not bad for a beginner.” Phantom’s voice cut through his train of thoughts. The man wasn’t smiling anymore, eyes narrowed.

It was clear his presence wasn’t to be tolerated any longer. Eun turned and made to get up. “I should go.”

“Wait.”

It was Phantom who grabbed his hand, but it had been Freud who’d spoken just a second before that.

The mage had something dangerous gleaming in the ocean depths of his eyes, some forgotten treasure that Eun wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know the shape of.

“Freud never shows this side to anyone.” Phantom said, voice hard and sharp, a dagger raised. “Only me.”

Eun waited, silent. Freud’s hand twitched minutely against Phantom’s knee.

“But now I guess I have to include you too, as much as I dislike it.”

That was… a quick change of heart.

Before Eun could respond, Freud was pushing him onto his back with his bound wrists, smirking, that threatening flicker growing brighter, and Eun couldn’t help swallow the knot in his throat.

His heart was _racing_.

Freud's voice, Phantom's gaze, the attention all but makes him melt.

“Now. What would we be if we didn’t show our guest a little hospitality?"

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned this to be a two-part fic but i've tried a billion times and no dice. so it's going to be left as is i sorry


End file.
